frankensteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodbath
Devon Fisher (a.k.a.) Bloodbath 'is a fictional comic book supervillain and is a strong adversary of Frankenstein's. He was an astronaut to find life on the moon but was bit by a creature and its saliva infused with his blood and so he the blood became visible when he was no longer human. Thus the birth of Bloodbath. Frankenstein: TAS 'Season 3 Bloodbath debuts in Season 3, Episode 9, "Bloodbath." There, Devon Fisher has gotten back from the moon but has been turned into a bloody freak. Bloodbath then starts causing crimes and robs items to try and find a cure. When Frankenstein finds him, Bloodbath is able to easily defeat him. Bloodbath then searches the city for a cure but cannot find one. He then runs into Frankenstein again and Frankenstein fights him off and then punches him to isle 1, the frozen foods. Bloodbath angered, beats down on Frankenstein and then burns him with his blood and then freezes him with his blood. He then breaks the frozen blood and Frankenstein gets very fragile and Bloodbath escapes. He then tells Frankenstein that he is going to start a Revolution to destroy Nightmare City. Bloodbath then heads to the Power Plant and plans to use the electrical energy to start a war. However, Frankenstein comes and they are equal. However, Bloodbath then gains the upperhand and freezes Frankenstein whole. However, the bottle of ice cold water bursts all around Frankenstein and he breaks out. The two then fights and Frankenstein is then about to be shocked with 5 million volts. Frankenstein then takes the hit in order to get Bloodbath with it directly. Bloodbath is then seemingly dead. 'Season 5' Bloodbath returns in Season 5, Episode 4, "Fluids." There have been strange sightings of blood all over Nightmare City and Frankenstein and co. suspects Bloodbath. However, Blodobath is nowhere to be seen. When they check the Power Plant. they discover that only part of the remains are there. 'Season 6' Bloodbath reappears in Season 6, Episode 13, "D-Stabilized." Frankenstein and co. are at the Planetary Science Hall working with neuroscience engineering. However, the whole building's atmosphere changes when there is blood all around it and everywhere. Frankenstein then realizes that Bloodbath is back and Bloodbath is kidnapping everyone and putting them into BloodPods. When Frankenstein spots Bloodbath, he escapes and turns out all of the lights. Eventually, Frankenstein rescues the others but Bloodbath uppercuts him to the roof. There, he reveals that after the explosion, all of his red blood cells were destroyed but one but the others were mutated into white blood cells, making him stronger. He then beats down on Frankenstein utnil Percy and Jen comes and then he threatens to kill them. One of the scientists throws Frankenstein the cure to Bloodbath's problem. Frankenstein then rams Bloodbath and they both fight as the roof crumbles right above them. They then fall down into the ground and when Bloodbath is about to kill Frankenstein, the hero has already inserted the cure into him. Bloodbath then turns back into Devon Fisher and the scientists keeps hold of the DNA of Bloodbath, ensuring that he never returns. 'Season 7' Bloodbath is back in Season 7, Episode 7, "Two Blood's." Devon watches as Bloodhound is having so much fun as a villain, being free. Devon gets Shear to sneak into the Science Hall and he obtains the Bloodbath DNA. Devon injects it inside of him and is back as Bloodbath. The two causes trouble and are more than a match for Frankenstein. During their second encounter, Bloodbath beats Frankenstein using speed and Bloodbath burns him with his blood, defeating him. Eventually, the two then plans to rule the city and drops Frankenstein down into the Pulverizer's Pit. However, JoeDanny saves Frankenstein and the two teams up to fight the blood's. Eventually after being defeated, the two are put into jail to where they are in the same cell with a psycho and they scream in terror. Category:TAS characters Category:Antagonists